


grateful to be alive

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, literally just them being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: Dan lets Phil cut his hair.(Based of the story from today!!)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	grateful to be alive

“Hey, Phil?”

Dan sits up from his laptop and slightly pivots his head to set eyes on his boyfriend, who was hard at work sorting through a box.

Phil looks up from his project. He hums in question with those lovely bright eyes of his. 

“What would you do if I asked you to cut my hair?” he hesitates, almost regretting the fact that he even asked Phil in the first place. 

He’s a clumsy guy, that one. Dan can’t even trust him with a phone, let alone a pair of scissors. Dan’s offer was risky, to say the least. He was hoping to make it to the end of the day with his ears still attached to the sides of his face. 

Then again, his once cute, fluffy hair was beginning to grow with a mind of its own - Phil has said it looks like a mullet a countless number of times.

Dan’s thought of growing it out again. Phil likes it, which is a bonus. But it feels fucking strange, and he’d rather not have hair that reminisced him back to his teenage years. 

“No way,” Phil’s eyes immediately light up. “Can I?” 

Dan sighs. “Neverm-“ 

“No, please,” Phil stands up on his feet and runs over to the sofa, the useless dinosaur bottle opener still in his hand. He gives Dan the most gorgeous smile anyone has ever seen. “I promise I’ll do good!”

“You’re so clumsy, bub,” Dan shakes his head with a slight chuckle. “I shouldn’t have asked in the first place.” 

Phil does a pouty face and that weird hand thing that signifies a beg. “No, I’ll take it really seriously.” he gives him a fond smile. “I promise.”

Next thing Dan knew, he was sitting in a chair in front of his bathroom mirror, towel draped across his shoulders and Phil standing nervously behind him. 

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” Dan was kidding, but also wasn’t. Phil’s lucky that Dan loves him more than anything. At this point in their lives he wouldn’t care if Phil chopped his ears off. 

Phil ignores Dan’s witty attitude and does a little hop. “Welcome to Lesty’s Clippers!” he barks out a laugh and takes a hold of Dan’s shoulders. “Time to shave your head!” 

Dan shrieks. “Don’t you even fucking thing about it, Lester.” he grabs onto Phil’s damp hands and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Dan shivers with nerves, and he’s sure he feels a little shake from Phil’s frail body. He smiles to himself. It’s a fearful smile, but a fond realization that even if it turns out bad, it’s impossible for it to not be the cutest fucking thing ever.

Phil sighs and stretches the scissors with his fingers. “Alright, here we go.”

Dan cringes against his will when he hears the first snip. Then came more. Then more. And a little more. Almost as if his anxieties were being poured on his head from a cardboard box. 

He again had to remind himself that it’s just Phil, and hair grows back no matter what. 

After about ten minutes of what was probably the loudest silence in the history of the world, Dan finally speaks. 

“How is it-“ Phil shushes him with force and continues working on his project, soft blowing brushing over Dan’s neck to remove stray hairs. 

Dan chuckles to himself and allows his boyfriend to stay concentrated. 

“Holy shit,” Phil says to himself. Dan’s ears perk up and his stomach sinks. 

“What, what is it?” Dan looks at him through the mirror. “Did you do something wrong?”

Phil slowly looks down at the beautiful curly haired boy and gives him the biggest smile in the universe. “I’m officially opening a salon.”

”Fuck off,” Dan stands up from the cushion and grabs the small mirror from the counter of the bathroom, still looking at Phil. “It can’t be _that_ good.” 

He turns around with butterflies as he extends his arm to the back of his head, looking between the two mirrors to see the monstrosity that Phil has done. 

But, it’s not a monstrosity. Dan gasps with an idiotic smile and admires his perfectly cut hair for about ten seconds, until dropping the mirror on the floor and jumping into Phil’s arms.

”You didn’t kill me!” Dan fits his head perfectly inside Phil’s neck, peppering little smooches across the pale flesh. 

“I’m a salonist!” he giggles, with a quick squeeze around Dan’s waste and a massive grin. 

He smiles against Phil’s neck. “I don’t think that’s the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may be the cutest thing i’ve ever written. i love them so much :[
> 
> follow me on twitter !! @ awrfdnp
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
